This project both continued the development of software methods and analytics required for simulating fluid flow and mass transport in situations associated with porous media, and disseminated the results of applying these methods to distributed models of drug kinetics. Training in use of FEMLAB software continued. To allow development of custom GUIs displaying simulations of drug distribution in porous media, new training was also initiated in Java native interface methods to allow use of legacy finite-difference and finite element methods written in C and/or Fortran. Prototype frameworks were completed. A text and presentation of distributed models of drug kinetics employing both simple and advanced computations were completed, including new discussions of the use of ara C for the treatment of multifocal leukoencephalopathy and the distribution of substance P-conjugated toxins in the spinal cord when administered for the treatment of chronic neuropathic pain. Development of finite element models of sub-regions of the brain, especially the putamen/pallidi and hippocampus regions, is underway.